Rising Up To The Challenge
by Lindycff
Summary: Carly doesn't want to put out unless Sonny gives her, her one percent but Sonny thinks he can get what he wants without giving her his one percent. Who will win? Read to find out


Rising Up To The Challenge

Chapter one

Chewing on her lower lip Carly tries her best to ignore him. Flipping the page  
of the magazine she was pretending to read while Sonny stood a few feet away  
from her looking sexy as hell.

Grinning, showing off his dimples knowing he was getting to her he pulls off  
his silk dress shirt showing off his perfect abs. Glancing down at his firm  
stomach he questions "This new trainer I hired is really worth the money I'm paying him, don't you think sweetheart?"

Looking up from her magazine she tries to hold back a groan at seeing his naked  
chest. "I guess" Glimpsing back down at the article she was pretending to read she curses him silently, hating him for being so damn sexy when she couldn't partake in some sweet fun with him  
because of the little fight they had about the stupid one percent he refused to  
give to her.

Making his way towards the bed he takes a hold of her hand and places it onto  
his chest while saying "What do you think? Is it firm enough?"

Shutting her eyes feeling his rock hard chest against the palm of her hand she  
starts to wonder if his one percent was worth depriving herself of his hot sexy  
body.

Holding back a laugh knowing she is such a goner he repeats "Carly, what do you  
think?"

Opening her eyes she utters "Ye-yeah, it's a…nice and… uh…firm"

Pulling her hand away she questions "So are you going to take a shower or  
something?" 

Laughing "Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

Shaking her head not wanting Sonny to think he was getting to her or she would  
lose this fight for sure "No, just wondering"

Unzipping his pants he states as Carly averts her eyes from his body back to  
her fashion magazine "I was thinking about doing some push up's." Giving her a teasing look he  
questions "You don't mind do you? If I'm going to be a distraction I can just go to the gym and work out there."

"No, that's fine you can stay it's your room too."

Grabbing his pants from off the floor, wearing only his black boxers he makes  
his way towards the hamper.

A little while later Carly peeks from her magazine and bites on her lower lip  
almost hard enough to break the skin and she watches Sonny go up and down as  
sweat covered his body. 

Standing up he smiles at Carly seeing her staring at him. "I'm going to go take a  
shower. You wanna join me Carly?"

Placing the magazine onto her nightstand she questions "Are you going to give  
me my one percent?"

Making his way towards her he sits himself beside her, kissing her neck he  
questions huskily "What one percent?" 

Shutting her eyes, a moan seeps from her lips "Sonneeeeeeee"

Kissing his way up and down her neck he mumbles "Uhmmm" 

Cocking her head a little, giving him more room to work with she warns none to  
convincing "This isn't going to work, you know" Feeling his hot moist lips kissing and sucking at her neck "Yeah, right there"

Grinning against her neck knowing she was falling under his spell.

Trying to concentrate she warns "I'm not making love to you until you give me what's rightfully mine Sonny" 

Brushing the hair out of her face he kisses her cheek a little before  
whispering "Yeah?"

Whispering back "Yeah"

After licking his lips he captures her lips with his, pulling her completely  
under his spell.

Moaning into his mouth as he devoured her lips hungrily like a starving man she  
wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Feeling her fingers toying with his black curls he pushes his body onto hers making her lay down against the soft mattress.

His lips still attacking hers she feels his hands roaming underneath her tank top she was wearing. Giggling when he stops kissing her realizing she wasn't wearing a bra he gives her a shock look knowing she wore that tank top to work underneath her jacket.

Pulling back he glances down at her questioningly "Isn't that the top you wore to work?"

Nodding her head "Uh-huh" Trying to pull him in for another kiss figuring she will just have to come up with another plan to get his one percent from him.

Pulling away from her sinful lips not liking that she went to work without a bra knowing men were probably leering at her all day.

Grinning up at him knowing he was going into caveman mode she questions  
innocently "What?"

Seeing her smile at him knowing full well she knew what was his problem he  
states "You know what. So how many looked at you?"

Frowning she questions puzzled "How many what baby?"

Propping himself up a little with his hand he demands "How many men were gawking at you?"

Teasing him as payback for turning her on with his little work out "No more than the usual"

Seeing the spark in her eyes knowing she was teasing him he states "This isn't funny Carly. I'm serious I want to know who looked at you" He needed to know so he could hunt the bastards down and teach them a lesson they would never forget for looking at what was his. 

Seeing that his caveman instincts were going out of control she states "I was wearing a bra and I kept my coat on so relax"

Sighing seeing she wasn't lying to him he brings his lips back down onto hers, kissing her hard,  
punishing her for making him think she let other men ogle her while she was at work. 

Carly could feel herself become wetter and wetter as his lower body rubbed against hers. Moaning into his mouth her hands play with the waistband of his boxer shorts.

Feeling her hands grasping at his boxers he takes a hold of them not wanting to be totally naked yet since she was still fully clothed and that just wasn't fair. Lifting her arms over her head with one of his hands his free hand lifts up her shirt pulling it off her, revealing her ample breast.

Squeezing the fullness of her breast causing her to moan into his mouth she arches her back a little.

Kissing a path down her chest as his hands made their way towards her dress pants he hears her soft moans. It was music to him the sound of her cries just made him harder for her.

Intertwining her hands into his hair as his mouth attacked her breast she lets out another moan calling out his name softly.

The feel of his mouth on her naked skin made her crave for the feel of it in other places...he gives her other breast the same treatment. She lifts up a little bit, letting him lower the zipper of her pants since the zipper zipped from behind. Tugging on the tiny zipper he pushes her pants down as his lips released her breast kissing his way down her stomach.

Her body felt like it was on fire as his sinful lips kissed a path down her chest. Taking a hold of the sheets she cries out Sonny's name again.

Grinning, Sonny looks up when he hears her call his name yet again...he loved the sound of her voice when she called out his name. Tossing her pants to the floor he licks his lips at the sight of her tiny g-string. Crawling back up her body his lips captures hers for another kiss needing to feel her lips on his.

Kissing him back she tugs off his boxer shorts wanting him to enter her NOW. Trusting upwards teasing him she hears him grunt out her name.

Needing to be inside her he rips off her g-string and enters her, making her yelp a little as his fullness filled her.

Wrapping her legs around him pulling him inside her deeper as he pumped in and out of her she followed his pace...first fast then slow then fast again driving each other crazy.

Pulling his lips away from hers he grunts out "Love U"

Calling out his name as she feels her orgasm coming she feels him slow his pace a little before slamming right back inside her causing her to cry out in pleasure letting her climax take her to the heavens.

Feeling her tight walls enclose onto his rock hard rod, Sonny feels himself release into her as she milked him dry.

Looking into his eyes she whispers back with a grin on her face "Love you too"

Placing his head in the cock of her neck he gives her a small kiss before rolling off her onto his side of the bed.

Rolling into his arms she whispers "I'm still going to think of a way to get that one percent you're withholding from me."

Letting out a chuckle since she was like a dog with a bone he suggests "Maybe you can uh try to convince me in the shower a little."

"Yeah? Maybe I will. I can use the hot water as leverage on you"

Grinning from ear to ear thinking of the ways Carly was gonna try to convince him 

"Hallelujah" Shutting his eyes he tells himself that once he has some fun with Carly he will give it to her as a gift since she has proven to him that she can handle being a business woman.

The End

Hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Take care.


End file.
